Legend of the Heroes
by Ya I'm THAT chick
Summary: Centuries after the Giant War, Chiron finally tells the story behind the two most famed demigods to ever live. But they're all in for a surprise


**Hey guys! Chap 13 for Change is a Good Thing is mostly written (As well as a few rewritten chapters) so it should be up soon, but this is an idea I just CAN'T get out of my head, so here it is! OvO O3O owl face fish face haha**

The skies were booming, lightning cracking through the air. Fires burst to life and fizzled out just as quickly. Both the moon and sun were dark, plunging the Earth into 24 hours of blackness. All machines failed, and people made the worst decisions of their lives. Crops all withered away and died. Giant pits opened up randomly, sending many into an infinite abyss. Couples fought, and many people went insane. But the worst was the sea. Giant tsunamis hurled against every shore, twisting hurricanes, and howling winds. They had declared it centuries ago to be the Day of Despair, for it seemed like the entire world was mourning. Little did they know that it was true.

Chiron was standing next to where Dionysus used to sit, observing the campers. It had been so long ago. He had yet to tell anyone the story, but the heroes who remained after the two wars had written a song, which was etched into the memorial in the center of camp.

"Chiron?" He was jolted out of his thoughts at the shy voice. It was the newest camper, a young daughter of Aphrodite named Alexandria.

"Yes, my dear?" He replied.

"Will you tell us the story of the Heroes? The ones on the memorial?" She asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know if I can, Alexandria. But I will try my best. I suppose it's about time I told their story." She grinned and shouted out to the rest.

"Hey guys! Chiron's gonna tell us about the Heroes!" The effect was instantaneous. In less than half a second, all of Camp Half-Blood was seated at his feet.

"Well then, since you are all so enthusiastic," Chiron chuckled, "I suppose I should begin. Centuries ago, when the Second World War had just taken place, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon vowed not to father any more children in fear of them being too powerful. Not many years after, Zeus was the first to break his oath with Thalia, who you all know as the lieutenant of Artemis. " Cheers rose up from the few Zeus campers.

"When she was twelve, she, along with a seven year-old daughter of Athena, and Luke, a fourteen year-old son of Hermes, reached the camp together." Cheers were heard from the Athena cabin, but it quickly died after they heard the second name. "They were being chased by all three furies as well as a pack of hellhounds. Telling her friends and their protector, Grover, "Cheers from the satyrs. "To go on ahead, Thalia made her last stand on Half-Blood Hill. As she died, " Many shouts of confusion were herd. "Quiet children and let me finish. As she died, Zeus turned her into Thalia's Pine, which guards the borders and the Golden Fleece even today."

"Years later, when the daughter of Athena was twelve herself, and Luke was nineteen, a new camper made his way to camp with a splash. I had monitored him at his school, and one day, on a field trip to a museum, a fury revealed herself. " Everyone gasped. "Using a sword given to him by his father, though he had no knowledge of this world, he defeated the fury Alecto with one swipe." Awed faces were now present.

"When he reached camp with his mother and Grover, who was his protector as well, the Minotaur almost killed them. Our hero's mother was grabbed and disappeared in a shower of gold light. He then proceeded to defeat the Minotaur with his own horn, ripped straight off the bull's head. On his first day, he introduced Clarisse, a fourteen year-old daughter of Ares, " The Ares cabin cheered loudly. "To her own medicine when she tried to put his head in the toilet. The water instead gave her and her cabin mates a very unwanted surprise." The Athena cabin already knew who his father was. "Later that same day, on his first Capture the Flag game, he defeated the Ares cabin _again_ when they pushed him in the river. Nevertheless, his team won the game, but as they were celebrating, a hellhound appeared and attacked the hero. When it was defeated, the hero was claimed as a son of Poseidon." The Poseidon cabin whooped.

"Our hero's first quest was to retrieve Zeus' stolen lightning bolt, where he, the daughter of Athena, and Grover the satyr fought the three furies, Medusa, Echidna, The Lotus Casino, and Procrustes. When time was almost at its end, the trio found out that not only was Zeus' bolt stolen, but Hades' helm as well. The hero, when returning from the Underworld, without his mother no less, he was faced by Ares himself. To the shock of all present, the hero was able to wound Ares. They found that the father of the gods, Kronos himself, was controlling Ares, goading him to start a war between the Big Three. After returning the helm and bolt, the hero received his mother back from where she was held as ransom by Hades. When everyone thought it was over, Luke, the son of Hermes, revealed himself to be also under Kronos' control, and tried to kill the hero with a pit scorpion. Luckily, he got to the camp medic in time."

Glancing at the sky, Chiron saw that it had gotten late, and it was almost time for the campers to sleep. "Alright, that's enough for today. I will continue tomorrow. Off to bed." He ordered as everyone groaned, but pealed off to their respective cabins.

**This is NOT a one shot! This will go through all of the quests, as well as both wars and a little more of my own invention. To CGT readers, I WILL have more chapters up soon.**


End file.
